Assays using reporter systems are important tools for studying and detecting analytes in biological and industrial processes. Although numerous approaches have been developed for assaying analytes, there is still a need to find new assay designs that can be used to specifically and conveniently detect and characterize a wide variety of analytes. The development of protein based reporter systems has significantly advanced the art of detection of biological analytes. In spite of these advances, nonspecific labeling of proteins